


I Will Hold On: Waiting Here for You - Blue Silk

by NurgleTWH



Series: Ghosts That We Knew Too Well [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, Loving Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex, Other, They are Fucking Bugs, safe sex, unusual anatomy, wholesome sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurgleTWH/pseuds/NurgleTWH
Summary: Quirrel and Ghost travel back to the Hidden Station, and Ghost wraps Quirrel in a gift of blue silk.
Relationships: The Knight/Quirrel (Hollow Knight)
Series: Ghosts That We Knew Too Well [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193390
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	I Will Hold On: Waiting Here for You - Blue Silk

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized I have _no clue_ how to go about tagging smut… help?
> 
> Smut excised from _[I Will Hold On as Long as You Like: Chapter 9 - Waiting Here for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965354/chapters/73409061)_. The first part of this is a duplicate of the last section from the chapter, simply to give it a few legs to stand on as a semi-independent read.

#### Quirrel

* * *

It is time for Quirrel to eat again when they reach the station, and Quirrel is mildly confused when Ghost prods him to set up the fire in the ring, and then unceremoniously dumps more wood on it when his is apparently too small.

“You can’t just dump it on all haphazardly!” he yelps, grabbing the edges of the various branches and wood before they catch, rearranging them so that there will be enough airflow to keep it going.

They huff and then shrug, unrepentant.

Quirrel continues to be confused as they wander around while he cooks, rearranging some of the silk the two of them had been using as bedding before, folding it into neater piles and shoving it closer to the fire, ignoring his query except to shrug when he asks why.

Finally giving up on getting a reasonable (or any) answer, he shakes his head and focuses on his cooking. He adds a small pot to brew some tea, then sits back to watch the flames.

Ghost finally joins him, hauling out the pad and shoving it up to his side so they can lean against him as he finishes up the cooking and starts to eat. He leans over to kiss their horn with a chuckle, wrapping his arm around them.

They continue to lean against him as he eats, occasionally swiping the tea to take a sip or stealing bites of his salad and soup.

Setting the dishes beside the fire as he finishes, he leans back on one hand and pulls them in a little closer to playfully nibble the tip of their horn. They huff and rub their face against his side before turning and wrapping an arm across his belly, hugging him.

Content, he sits and watches the fire for several minutes as they hold each other.

* * *

Ghost eventually gives him one final squeeze and stands up. He leans forward to grab the dishes, but they step in front of him and pick them up. Perplexed, he watches as they simply set them aside again a little further away.

“Ghost, is something wrong?”

They shake their head and reach under their cloak, pulling out a bundle of folded silk. It is an intensely deep cobalt blue, with a slight iridescence. It is _gorgeous_.

Ghost hands Quirrel the bundle.

It puts the silk they have been using to absolute shame. Handling this material is like holding the embodiment of what silk _should_ be. He has never felt anything so wonderful, and a delighted “Oooh!” escapes.

Running his hands over the outside, relishing the texture, he whispers, “This is exquisite, Ghost; I’ve never felt anything like it. Where did you find this?”

As he sits back to unfold it, Ghost huffs and points towards one of the back areas. They sign, “Here. We here last time. I see, I think you. I think you like, I take give you later.” They pause and think, then sign, “I think give you good happy, big happy.”

“It’s beautiful, I love it. Thank you.” 

Ghost steps forward and takes one corner of the fabric. He stops and waits, curious as to what they are going to do. They pause when he stops, then realize he is waiting for them. They take a second corner and then walk around him, draping it over his shoulders. They stop behind his back and lift his kerchief slightly, giving them room to pull some of the silk up and under it to brush against his head. He shivers when it slips under his antennae where they are tucked down — _gods_ , exquisite doesn’t do it justice. He shifts the bundle when they tug their end, so that more of the fabric unfurls and he shivers again as they draw it along.

Completing their circuit, they drape the end over his shoulder and let go. They step back and look at him, and he draws the fabric in closer. He sets the rest of the bundle between his legs, and picks up the other corner of it, drawing it over the back of one of his hands, reveling in the sensation. He switches directions, pulling it across his other hand with a happy sigh, moving his fingers under the fabric, watching as it shimmers in the light.

Picking up the end again, he pulls it up and rubs it against his chin, then brings it around and bunches it up to stroke against his cheek. He hazily wonders if pillbugs as a species might be willing to take up cocooning.

Quirrel looks up when he sees Ghost move closer. They give a small huff and then step into his lap and rest their forehead against his, placing their hands on the sides of his face, pressing the silk in and against him. He hums in blissful happiness, and he feels their quiver of laughter.

Pulling his head down, they stretch up and tilt their head to kiss the top of his mask, then huff and start to untie his kerchief. Letting it fall behind him, Ghost tugs the edges of the fabric up to form a hood over his head, although his antennae are outside of it. He sighs as it slips up under them, the contrast between the textures from his kerchief to the delicate softness of the silk intensified against the tips.

Ghost leans to the side and wraps their arms around his neck, silk and all. He shuffles his hands and arms about and manages to get freed up enough to clasp them in a tight hug. They turn their head, and he feels them nuzzle against his cheek through the silk. They shift forward and nuzzle again. The sensation is delightful, the silk transferring their movements into slippery folds radiating out from where they are kissing him, and he tilts his head up and to the side to give them some room, humming encouragement.

Ghost presses in, bringing their hand up against his other cheek and caressing it; the silk shifts with the movement and he hums with a tiny shudder as he loses himself in the sensation.

They pull their hand forward, thumb grazing his mandible, and he reaches up with a happy sigh to capture it. He turns his head and presses their hand against his mouth and gives it a little kiss, then lets go as they continue to nuzzle and kiss his cheek and neck.

Returning their hand to his cheek, they press the silk back up against his face and then draw it forward and down, using their thumb to softly rub the silk against his mandible. Hazily wondering exactly how far they intend to take this, feeling his erection start to push the soft plates aside and knowing that he is rapidly approaching his limit where stopping will transition from ‘frustrating but it was fun’ to simply ‘frustrating,’ he moans softly and works his hand up under their cloak, kneading their back.

As the silk glides across his belly, it slips and coils around the tip of his emerging erection. The sensation of having his dicks grabbed and softly pulled drives hot desire straight through his belly, and his moan transitions into a growl as he feels his erection go from just barely there to strong and proud.

Recognizing that this was not intentional but that he _has_ to stop, he gasps and starts to pull back.

Ghost follows him.

Groaning as his dicks throb, wondering how under all the holy stars Ghost is missing that they need to _stop_ , he manages a strangled whisper. “ _Ghost_ , I need you to stop, this is exquisite torture…”

They finally pull back, but not nearly far enough. He can feel his cocks just barely brushing against their legs, teasing him, and he desperately stops himself from just rolling forward — so _close_ — and pressing against them. His hand is clamped around their back, and he tells himself he needs to let go; when they don’t try and move away, it doesn’t happen.

Quirrel is breathing hard, and when Ghost shifts their legs rub against his dicks again and he momentarily loses the battle and rocks forward to thrust against them. Gasping, he whimpers and pulls back, and the movement ripples through the silk wrapped around him.

Flooded with intense sensations from every point of contact, Quirrel groans again and forces himself still, vision unfocused. Unseeing, his first hint that Ghost has moved closer again is when their mouth brushes up against his mandibles. He jumps — causing the silk to twist and wrap around him, pulling and tugging in overwhelming tandem — and Ghost once again follows him, tongue flickering cold against the underside of his mandibles, pushing up until it reaches the inner ones and questing further before they pull back again.

The small, quiet corner of Quirrel’s brain that is still functioning on logic has been not so quiet, and when Ghost starts to remove his mask it finally gets the message through that Ghost’s actions are deliberate, that they had made a bed for the two of them _while he watched_ , and had very obviously intended to stop here for a while.

Rocking forward again and thrusting against them, he murmurs, “You have _no intention_ of stopping, do you.”

Feeling them quiver with laughter as they twist to the side, _very deliberately_ rubbing against him, they lean over to set his mask down. Humming as they stand back up, he leans over and stretches to reach for his backpack, which is barely in reach. Snagging it and dragging it over, he yanks one of the side pockets untied and digs out a small packet and a small jar.

“We haven’t discussed if I need these,” he whispers.

Ghost looks at the packet and jar in brief puzzlement, then huffs and grabs the jar. They look at him and then brace themself before shoving him backwards, grabbing his neck as he topples over and following him down.

Laughing, Quirrel grabs a pile of the silk that Ghost had set out as bedding and jams it under his head and upper back as they cling to his neck. Temporarily situated, he holds up the little packet that Ghost hadn’t grabbed.

“To your knowledge, have you ever laid eggs or shown any capability towards egg production?” he asks with a grin.

Ghost huffs a laugh, and wiggles around to sit on his chest, leaning back against his belly and crossing their arms, amused. They shake their head.

“Knowing exactly how much I am _not_ going to put my cocks into your in-between storage space,” he says to their increasing amusement, “To your knowledge, do you know of any _other_ way that I would be putting said cocks into you?”

He can see and feel them shaking with laughter and they shake their head again.

“Have you ever, to your knowledge, gotten sick from a normal disease that another bug gave you?”

They stop laughing and think for a few moments. He is reassured; this is actually the question that is most likely to be a ‘yes,’ and he doesn’t want them to not consider it. He will be _extremely_ surprised at a ‘yes,’ but it isn’t an impossibility.

Ghost looks back at him and shakes their head.

He nods, and then asks, “Do you want me to use them? I judge the risk as non-existent, but it is your body I’ll be up against.”

Reaching forward, they take the packet from him. He smiles at them and rubs their legs where they are resting on his chest, waiting for their decision. They turn the packet around, opening the flap and looking inside for a moment before closing it and handing it back to him. They shake their head.

Taking the packet, he puts it off to the side away from the fire but well within reach as he says, “Let me know if you change your mind for any reason.”

Untangling his arms from the rich blue silk, he brings his hands up to their sides and slips them under their cloak. He feels them shiver, and smiles again as he stills his hands.

“And let me know if you want me to _stop_ for any reason,” he says.

Remembering some themes from certain romance novels — albeit not ones he likes — he adds, “I want to be absolutely clear: pillbugs don’t have a mating drive like some other species do. Up until the last few seconds I can stop without physiological consequences or harm. I may be uncomfortable for a while, but that can be handled on my own, and if I _have_ reached those last few seconds, I can absolutely roll away and not be touching you.”

Ghost shifts slightly, and then nods.

Quirrel hums, and with a wide grin asks the hackneyed question that had caused Ghost to topple over laughing as he was reading the current novel to them: “My dear, I wish to _ravish_ you, for my—”

Cut off when Ghost dives forward and grabs his mandibles in their teeth, he starts laughing as he brings his hands up their sides and around their back. They release his mandibles, and he feels their tongue briefly twine around his outer mandible before pushing in and tracing against the inner set, and he sighs as he probes forward with his, gently grabbing their undivided tongue and wrapping the parts of his around it, tugging gently.

He feels their breath huff coolly against his hands as they lean into the kiss, bringing their hands up and tracing along his outer mandibles before running them up to his cheekpads and softly caressing. Humming, he brings his antennae forward and starts tapping along their horns, gently feeling the sides and probing the tips.

Quirrel runs his hands up their back to where their cloak emerges, and then traces back down, running his fingers down their sides as they kiss him. They shiver again, and then pull back to sit on his chest again.

“Will you show me where you are sensitive?” he whispers.

They hesitate and he starts to say something, but they sign, “No, you ok. I unsure, I different, you know I different, I—” and stop to wave their hands, not having the word they want.

Letting go of them, he brings his hands in front of them and says “Nervous?” as he signs the same.

Repeating the sign, they nod.

He grips their legs again. “I think I would be worried if you weren’t,” he says. “It’ll likely be strange and awkward as well; from an objective standpoint sex is weird.”

Quirrel breaks into a broad grin. “My standpoint isn’t objective; as you have so astutely observed, I am easily aroused.”

He hums and rubs his thumbs along their thighs. “I know you aren’t, which either means the mood struck you and you managed to stay aroused for six hours,” and he smiles as they huff and shake their head, “or you believe that I can stimulate you successfully, and have decided that now was when you wanted to try.”

Ghost huffs again and nods.

Quirrel grins widely. “So, the options are for you to show me where you are sensitive; decide you’ve changed your mind about all of this;” Ghost firmly shakes their head, and Quirrel chuckles as he continues, “or I get to go exploring.”

Ghost tilts their head and puts a finger against their chin with their elbow in their other hand in the classic ‘let me think about this’ pose.

Quirrel snorts and drops his head back against the piled silk, one hand drifting down to rub at his mildly over-stimulated and highly neglected erection. Groaning when he makes contact, he wraps his fingers around his cocks and firmly strokes down. Shuddering as he pumps again, as he tells them, “Let me know when you have made up your damn mind, hmm?”

He feels them huff a laugh and then smack the hand he has resting on their leg. Tilting his head to look at them, he leaves his other hand on his cocks but stops stroking.

They pull their cloak back and shove it over their shoulders, exposing their abdomen. It starts to fall back around, and he reluctantly releases himself to catch it and hold it back.

Ghost places one hand about halfway up their body, and the other hand about one of their hand-widths above where their legs start. They glance at him, and then move their hands around to indicate an area approximately half their width between where their hands had been. Looking up once more, they simply draw an oval over the area they have just encircled.

He smiles and releases their cloak, and it slips back around their shoulders. Leaving a hand on their leg, he brings his other around and gently rests a knuckle against their chest, above the area they indicated.

“Since you haven’t reacted as if that area was sensitive before, does something happen?” he asks.

Ghost shakes their head, so he asks, “Does it get more sensitive once it is stimulated?” and they nod.

He hums and moves his knuckle down until it is at the bottom of the area they had indicated and pauses again. “Does it self-lubricate?”

They shake their head with an aggrieved huff, and then point at the little jar they had taken from him earlier.

Letting go of their leg, he reaches for the jar with a laugh.

As he starts to open the jar, he looks at the scrumptious silk that Ghost has given to him and is now wrapped all around him. Deciding he does not want to have to figure out how to clean it, he sets the jar aside and sits up, wrapping his arms around Ghost and kissing them as he rolls to the side and deposits them on the ground.

“This is far too magnificent to accidentally get lube or anything else onto when I don’t know how to clean it,” he says. Gathering up the blue silk, he gets up to his knees and folds it haphazardly. When he starts to tuck it into the backpack, Ghost takes it back and stores it within themself. He chuckles and starts to lay down, then changes his mind and sits.

Pulling over the bunched-up bedding he asks, “Can you pull out the pillows?”

When they hand the pillows to him, he tucks one up against the wadded silk and then faces them. Placing his hands on the sides of their head, he leans in and kisses them. They grab his cheeks and deepen the kiss quickly, and he groans as they push forward and slip their tongue back between his mandibles, seeking him out.

Wrapping an arm around them, he maneuvers them up some so that when he tugs them against his front, his cocks move between their legs. Finally given the sensation his body has been seeking but he had been denying to it, he gasps and thrusts forward without thinking, pulling back to thrust again with a groan as Ghost wraps their arms around his neck and gently squeezes their legs together. Momentarily lost in the pleasure of thrusting his cocks between their legs, he reflexively pushes against them a couple of times before the tugging reminds him that this would _far_ more enjoyable with lubrication.

Shuddering as he comes to a stop, he can feel Ghost quivering with laughter again. He tries to growl at them, but can’t manage it without chuckling and finally gives up with a laugh. He turns his head and nibbles at the base of their horn, then briefly latches on with his outer mandibles and flickers his tongue.

Ghost jerks back a little, and he follows them with a huff. He pauses to give them time to pull away, and then lightly brushes his tongue against their horn. They shudder and he flickers his tongue as he hums at their response.

Quirrel braces a hand on the floor as he twists around and leans forward to dump Ghost onto the rearranged bedding, placing their upper back onto the pillow so that their head is off behind it. He grins, happy to see he judged it right. They are laying at an incline, and he hopes that the pillow provides enough support to keep their neck comfortable if… hopefully _when_ he ends up pressing into them. They look at him, then wiggle around to settle in and sign, “Yes, good, thank you!”

Leaning forward with one hand on each side of their head, he dips his head down to kiss them, moving to the side and teasing them along the seam of their jaw at the last moment. He feels them huff a laugh and then shiver a little as he starts to softly lick along the seam, slowly moving forward. Humming as he reaches their chin, he brushes his antennae down along their horns until he reaches the top of their head. He starts tapping softly as he gently grabs their jaw with his mandibles and draws their mouth open, reaching forward to brush their teeth with his inner mandibles and seeking their tongue with his.

He groans as they thrust their tongue forward and he wraps his around theirs, before sliding it underneath. They grab his cheeks and start to flicker their tongue back and forth across his inner mandibles and he trembles, the cold touches sending sparks of heat across his carapace.

Releasing their jaw, he pushes himself up with a shudder. Meeting their eyes, he grins and then shifts back before dropping his head down. Knowing they won’t be able to see what he is up to, and therefore won’t know until he makes contact, he chuckles when they obviously anticipate a kiss and are confused when he bumps their mouth with the middle of his face instead.

Ghost grabs his face when he brushes his mouth against their chest, just above where they had indicated their erogenous zone starts. He hums softly, and he can feel their hands trembling faintly. Realizing he forgot to ask, he decides to start with soft touches and opens his mandibles slightly before pressing them gently against their body and slowly dragging them across the sensitive area. When he reaches their crotch, he puffs a breath of air across their stomach and they twitch.

They still haven’t let go of his cheeks; their hands are still trembling.

Encouraged, he slides back up, keeping the pressure gentle, and when he reaches their chest he doesn’t pause before drawing his mouth back down across them. He feels them shudder when he switches directions at the bottom, and when he starts back down from the top again, they suddenly let go of his face, only to clamp their hands back against his cheeks and arch up against his mandibles with a deep shudder.

He feels his cocks throb and twitch at their response, and he moans against them, eliciting another deep shudder as they thrust up again, rubbing themself against his mandibles firmly.

When they drop back down to thrust against him again, he opens his mandibles further and pushes his inner mandibles forward and uses Ghost’s motion to glide up to their chest again. When they push back up again, he slides down, tracing four points of contact across them and flickering his tongue in the middle.

Ghost goes rigid, pulling him against them and shivering.

Hoping that they haven’t finished so quickly, but determined to make sure he doesn’t stop too soon if they have, he continues to flicker his tongue and nibbles them gently.

After a few moments, they loosen their grip but firmly arch against his mouth again. He stops licking and they gasp, then tug at his cheeks and rub against him.

He nibbles and Ghost pushes up again.

Pushing himself up with a shaky chuckle, he rubs his mandibles against their mouth in a soft kiss and whispers, “Sensitized, love?”

They shiver and nod.

Quirrel sits up and grabs the little jar of lubricant and notices his hands are shaking. Fumbling the lid open, he dips a knuckle in and then drops to his side next to the pillow, his head even with Ghost’s. They turn to look at him and he smiles, placing his knuckle just above their crotch. He feels them tense up, and as he slowly drags his knuckle up, they push their head back and arch up, hands fisting into the pillow.

They are beautiful.

He moans softly as they arch against his hand where he is stroking them, and leans in to kiss the base of their horn, nibbling, and then grabbing it with his mandibles when they wrap their fingers around his and pull his hand against them for more pressure.

Ghost starts guiding his hand, stroking faster. He can feel them panting, can feel himself throbbing with want, and whimpers a little before gasping and sitting up. He manages to not interrupt the rhythm Ghost has established, although they slow a little when they look at him.

“I want to be on you,” he whispers.

He is distracted as he watches them get off using his hand. His cocks are throbbing. Quirrel wraps his other hand around his cocks and strokes firmly as he watches Ghost, groaning loudly when his whole body spasms in response. He is _so close_ and has barely touched himself… he wants… he wants to…

Remembering what he wants to do he shivers as he lets go of his cocks to lean forward again, meeting their eyes — neither of them seem very focused — and as they stroke themself with his hand, he tells them, “I want to rub you with my cocks, love; I want to be _right here_ ” and presses just a little firmer with his knuckle.

He dips forward and kisses them between their eyes and whispers, “My cocks are softer than my knuckles, although I don’t know which you prefer.”

Quirrel makes the mistake of mirroring the rhythm Ghost is using to stroke themself with his belly, thrusting his cocks forward; the motion alone makes him moan, wanting _more_ , and he rocks again, throbbing.

Ghost is still stroking themself with his hand, but they are also patting his wrist. Gasping, he stops rocking and looks at them in a daze. Finally having his attention, they shudder and stroke his hand against themself once more before pushing it gently away and then pointing at him and then patting their abdomen.

Seizing the little jar of lube, Quirrel moves forward and then opens it, dipping his finger in and then dribbling some across Ghost, who starts to spread it and then jolts when they rub themself. Knowing he is going to have the same reaction, he laughs softly as he dribbles lube on his cocks and then gasps when he grabs them, groaning as he strokes himself firmly.

Shivering in anticipation, he lets go and leans over them, then lowers his abdomen until the tips of his dicks are just barely touching their lubed body. He shivers again, feeling his cocks tense up as they brush against Ghost’s cold abdomen, the reaction shooting intense tingles of pleasure throughout his shell. He moans and unthinkingly thrusts forward, wanting _more_.

He pulls back with a gasp and manages to groan, “I’m not going to last long…”

Ghost shudders violently, then wraps their hands around his cocks, lining their thumbs up along the seam where they are partially joined, their fingers curving around and slotting in to the other side of the seam on the bottom.

Losing himself, Quirrel thrusts forward into the perfectly fitted hole. When he strokes back, Ghost readjusts their grip and then presses his cocks down onto themself as he thrusts forward again, and he cries out in pleasure. He can feel them shaking as he pulls back, and they swing their legs up and around, crossing them around his cocks and _squeezing_ as he thrusts forward. Groaning, he folds forward and kisses their forehead before thrusting again, dropping to his hands and gasping as he feels his orgasm start in his belly and radiate out. He pushes his chin against the top of their head briefly before crying out and thrusting again, his mandibles scrabbling against their forehead as the first cock pulses hard and fast as he groans.

Breathing hard, Quirrel slows down but doesn’t stop thrusting.

“Your turn,” he whispers with a chuckle. “There’s a lag before the other one is ready, although I think you are—”

Ghost suddenly clenches down firmly and arches up, then starts stroking their hands slightly faster than Quirrel is currently rocking. Taking the hint, Quirrel hums in pleasure and speeds up, pumping against them firmly as they rock. His first orgasm having taken off the desperate edge, he grins as he watches Ghost lose themself into theirs, feeling his pleasure building back up, a delightful burning pressure in his belly.

When Ghost finally arches back, squeezing his cocks almost painfully tight as he pumps, he gasps as they partially lose their form, a variety of void tendrils suddenly erupting from under their cloak. The ones closest to his belly briefly plaster against him, then coil around his cocks before disappearing back to wherever it is they came from.

Shocked, Quirrel stares at Ghost as they shiver. They stare at the ceiling for a few moments before looking at him. He manages to gasp out, “I think I was asking the wrong questions before we started!”

Ghost huffs a laugh, which moves his still-waiting cock against them, and they both shudder. Ghost shifts again, and then firmly stroke their hands down his cock. Gasping, he drops back forward onto his hands and rocks into them. Moving so that he can get at one of their horns this time, he nibbles kisses on the side of their head and whispers, “Love, I have _questions_ ,” and groans as they rub their thumbs across the tip of his cock before he thrusts back against them.

Panting, he manages a brief laugh and says, “ _Later_.”

As the pleasure crests in another warm burst, Quirrel cries out as he arches over them, thrusting into their legs, into their hands, his mandibles gripping their horn.

His thrusts stutter as the pleasure overstimulates in the aftermath, and with a groan he releases his mandibles and collapses next to them. Quivering with tingling aftershocks, he laughs softly and nuzzles his face into the side of their head. Ghost wraps their arms around his arm where it fell across them and squeezes it.

He can feel them shaking.

When he shifts his arm to better hug them, the movement drags it across their abdomen, and they gasp. Quaking, they thrust up against him and then go rigid, breath panting out their sides a little frantically. Not quite sure if they are close to coming a second time or extremely over-stimulated, he holds himself still — if they go back to thrusting… he hums at the thought, happy. Sadly, Ghost doesn’t resume thrusting, but does relax.

Quirrel chuckles and nibbles their shoulder before asking, “Overstimulated?”

Ghost shudders again but nods.

Careful not to jostle his arm where it is still across their middle, Quirrel moves so that he can curl around them and snuggle against them.

“I love you, Ghost,” he whispers.

They briefly squeeze his arm against them and then sign, “I love you too.” [►](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965354/chapters/73409061/#ch9smutback)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, pillbugs have two dicks.
> 
> No, they aren’t covered by nice, discrete plates. You flip over a pillbug and know the shape of what you are looking for? You know if you have a pillbug with dicks.
> 
> xD
> 
> * * *
> 
> I am not re-building the world simply for the smut; if the scenario is confusing, the rest of the work is freely available! xD I _am_ however doing some set-up for how they will be handling their relationship within the context of that other work, which means some stuff needs handled.
> 
> Technically this doesn’t need to link back to the work since it is essentially the end of the chapter, but I am doing so anyway to see if the technical aspects of my cross-linking work as I hope they do.


End file.
